The Savior & Avenger of the Great Holy Grail War
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary and Information Inside. Rated M for Mature
1. Prologue

**The Savior & Avenger of the Great Holy Grail War (Challenge I took) Information **

**Summary:** Instead of the Pentel Brothers, it was Rin Tohsaka and Ilya von Einzbern who joined the Masters of Red in the Great Holy Grail War against the Yggdmillennia Clan. Though instead of summoning a Servant of the traditional Seven Classes for this Holy Grail War, they ended up summoning two Heroic Spirits from before the Age of Gods under the classes of Saver and Avenger. These two individuals are no other than the Legendary Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki and Satsuki Uchiha, who were killed at each other's hands during their final battle. Now summoned as Servants of the Red Faction, the presence of Naruto and Satsuki will forever change the tide of the Great Holy Grail War, while hindering the formation of the little Sub-Faction that Shirou planned to form within the Masters of Red, also.

 **Rules:**

1\. Naruto must be able to sustain himself with Senjutsu, rendering the Mana Cost for Rin to sustain him to be nonexistence.

2\. Naruto and Satsuki must have all the powers & abilities they gained over the course of the Fourth Shinobi War.

3\. Naruto must have a harem with Satsuki Uchiha, Rin Tohsaka, Ilya von Einzbern, Mordred Pendragon, Atalanta, Jackie the Ripper, Jeanne D'Arc and Artoria Pendragon in it, whether anyone else joins is up to you.

4\. Naruto must not lose any of the girls in his harem, under any circumstance.

5\. Rin and Ilya must not have fallen for the trap that Shirou and Semiramis had set and allied themselves with Kairi Sisigou. The reason for this is due to Shirou reminding Naruto and Satsuki too much of Kabuto for their liking.

6\. Jackie must imprint on Naruto as both her Master and Older Brother, after he finds her not long after she was summoned and killed her original master, who had successfully killed Reika in this timeline when he used her as a sacrifice.

7\. Atalanta must not form her grudge against Jeanne since the latter has no reason to exorcise Jackie with her being contracted with Naruto.

8\. Jeanne must be based with the branch of the Red Faction that Rin, Ilya and Kairi are a part of, due to Naruto being the one to save her from Karna, instead of Gordes and Siegfried. Though, she will remain Neutral for the most part, despite taking up residence with a branch of the Red Faction.

9\. Jeanne must summon Artoria Pendragon as Saber and one other Servant to help act as her bodyguards of sorts, due to Naruto convincing her that Shirou's branch of the Red Faction and the Yggdmillennia Clan might try something if she's alone. Who Jeanne's second Servant is, is up to you, though the default will be Arthur Pendragon from Fate/Prototype.

10\. There must be no bashing.

11\. There must be no yaoi, unless characters are Canonically gay.

12\. There must be no r*** nor any mentioning of it.

 **Options:**

1\. Lemons are allowed.

2\. You can either pair Sieg with a female Astolfo or gender bend them both and add them to Naruto's harem.

3\. You can have other characters from the Nasuverse appear in this story.

4\. You can add Characters from other series, though their background will have to be altered to fit them being in the Nasuverse.

5\. Naruto can have the Mokuton due to him being a Transmigration of Asura, like Hashirama before him.

6\. Naruto and Satsuki can have their more OP abilities, like the former's Goudama for example, be locked by the Holy Grail to help level the playing field.

* * *

 **Preview**

 **AN: I have taken a challenge from The Sith'ari. This story might take long like the others, but I plan on working them and this one. So, everyone enjoys this a little preview or teaser trailer.**

 _"Within the dark I could hear a voice. A voice that tells me to keep going and the…"_

 _"Wake up."_

 _A pair of green eyes open to see a handsome man staying before her and groan on finally see the one person that catcher her heart. Her big heart for his._

 _"I will never…"_

 _Soon the pair touch each other's hands and blight golden light shines over them and the field of flowers._

…

Within a field of stone, grass, trees, and dirt has a massive battle was taking place, homunculus and golems were fighting toothless dragon skeleton warriors. From left to right, the battle was going all out, and losses were going on both sides.

However, another fight was taking place and was part of this battle but on a larger scale of the war that was taking place.

Two knights were clashing their swords against the other and not allowing the other up, having sparks of mana fly outwards as each time they strike or hit the other sword. Green/blue and red mana flies around them, creating dust in the air and it soon lower to show one of the knights.

This knight wore a battle armor that was grey had red marks on the armor and the helmet had a horn on each side.

The other knight rushed at her other knight. She was a young man with long silver hair, green eyes, and wore a silver armor that hugged most of her body figure.

The two knights attack the other once again and pushed the other to let up or let their guard down. The red knight soon punched the other knight in the face but was dodged by the other knight and the two knights double backed before reattaching once again. The two swords clashed against each other, locking and creating sparks to fly around them.

"Tsk, you fake!" The red knight shouted, sounding like a woman before using her mana to burst and caused the silver haired knight to fly backwards, being ten feet away from her.

The silver haired knight rolled in the ground before stopping herself and getting up on her feet to star at her foe.

"And you call yourself a Saber, the Ultimate Class? A fake can only go so far," The red knight taunted as she saw the other knight getting up and rising her sword up to be in front of her.

The silver haired knight got herself ready and said, "Show me the way, O sword."

This chat caused the hilt of the sword to open and the blade shot upwards a powerful mana in the air, being a still energy beam. The ground shakes as the air blows around to create a clear path around her.

The red knight was little taken back that the other knight would unleash her Noble Phantasm now, but this got her evening more into the fight.

"Your Noble Phantasm huh?" The red knight said before her helmet folded backwards to show her face before the other knight.

The silver haired knight was taken back of red knight's looks and soon saw a smirk forming up on her lips.

"As you wish. I have my master's permission. I shall answer in kind," The red knight said as she rises her own sword to start up her own Noble Phantasm.

The blade glow red and soon fired red mana beam into the air like the blue was. The ground sake and the winds blow evening more dangers. Lighting sparks hit the ground as the red beam goes upwards into the sky.

"You shall perish as befit of an imitation!" The red knight shouted, digging her feet into the ground.

"Fall, Saber of Black!" The red knight yelled with glare to her opponent.

"Come, Saber of Red!" The silver knight challenged with her own glare.

Soon the two pillars of mana went crazy, the ground shook even more as the wind turn into a storm, and lighting of two different colors fly around the battle field.

…

Within ten miles or more away from the two Sabers fighting against each other, four servants fight off against a massive deformed monster before them. But one of them spoke out when seeing massive fly above their heads.

"Is that?" The voice asked, being a girl but never finished as she dodged the monster's right arm from swing at her.

Lightning and fire shot outwards from the two servants with a powerful mana wind slash following behind to cause the monster to fall backwards into the ground.

…

Back with the two Sabers, the powerful pillar of mana still stands tall before the other servant but not for long.

A hungry smirk appeared on Saber of Red's face, showing some of her fangs and said, "Clarent…"

"Balmung!" Saber of Black shouted, unleashing her Noble Phantasm's full power towards the other Saber.

"Blood Arthur!" Saber of Red shouted, finishing her chat and unleashed her Noble Phantasm's power onto the other Saber.

Saber of Black and Red swung their sword downwards, having the two pillars of mana clashed against other, creating a powerful purple mana sphere of energy that blasted the whole area around and caused the other servants and some masters to look at the powerful mana being clashed.

As the two Sabers roared at the other and having their sword clashed, white shines and words spoke of this war and tale.

"This is no tale of servants, nor is it a tale of masters, neither yet a tale of saints. This is a tale of people fulfilling their wishes." The voice spoked, showing some shadow figures of the other servants as the watched the purple mana dome coming towards them.

 **Naruto Harem: Satsuki Uchiha. Rin Tohsaka. Illya von Einzbern. Mordred Pendragon. Atalanta. Jackie the Ripper. Jeanne D'Arc. Artoria Pendragon. Seiko (Female Sieg). Astolfo (Female).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Summoning**

On broad first-class air plan has two Mages from high class families and were on their way towards the location of Great Holy Grail War. The two were called from the Clock Town in London to join in the Red Faction and be part of a massive grail war between seven servants against seven servants or even more due to be greater war then others. So, anything can happen but moving on.

The two Mages were young women, and both come from two mage families that were the creators/founders of the Grail War to the very first one.

The first was Rin Tohsaka from the Tohsaka Family, she was picked from the Clock Tower to be the Master of Red for the Red Faction.

The second was Illya von Einzbern, she was picked from the Einzberns family to take part in this Grail to honor her family and give Grail to her family. The Clock Tower agree with this as along she joins their faction and she agreed.

"So, Rin, do you have the catalysts for our servants?" Illya asked, breaking the quite moment.

"Yes, I have, but the strange things that the Tohsaka family can date these catalysts back to early days of Japan. Maybe before the time of the Age of Gods. It's hard to say but it may grain some powerful servants to fought alongside of us," Rin answered as she brought out two cloths, one red as roses and black as night with clan mark on them.

"I see. Even the Einzberns can date back to early Japan era and has been pointed out that it may have era where the Age of Gods haven't show up. Only one way to find out, Rin," Illya said with a smile to her friend/fellow master and partner in this Grail.

Rin smiled back at her friend and two waited as the plan touch down.

The two promised not to attack each other until the Black Faction is dealt with and then the two could have their servants go at each other for the rest of the Grail War. That was the promise and a fair one to say at least. And they won't the Mages to be picked by the Clock Tower, in fact one of them was already there to summon his servant.

They will meet the other Mage soon enough as plane lands and the start of summoning servants was coming closer.

 **Time Skip**

Rin and Illya had set up shop as a good hotel which was owned by the Clock Tower and they can be safe in summoning their servant for the Great Holy Grail War. One question still stays in his mind being; what servants will they summoned? It could be anyone from the early Japan era and that is lot to investigate but hopeful a strong and loyal servant can work alongside with them.

The two mages can only hope for the best as they started to draw magic rune circle in order to summon their servant and place

Rin had placed the red cloth in front of the circle and started to get her mana ready.

Illya did the same as she placed the black cloth in front of the circle with her mana ready.

Rin rubbed her right hand, showing the Command Seals on the back of her hand and was red as blood thus making her a Master of Red.

Illya's Command Seals were around her body and mana control was overwhelm that it could control a Berserker Class Servant if she summoned one.

The Masters of red were in different rooms but close to each other as they want to make sure they summon at the same time and gain the Servants of Red for the Red Faction.

 _"Here we go…the ritual is drawing near. Illya and I will summon are Servant at mid-night,"_ Rin thought as she started to remember the chat in order to summon a servant and the cloak was close to 12:00.

A moment of quietness and they sighed having their minds made up and mana ready to summon their servant. They won't the only ones as the Black Faction and another Master of Red were summoning their servants to fight in Great Holy Grail War.

 _"Let silver and steel be the essence."_

The circles shin bright and summoning as started.

 _"Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation."_

The Mages, soon-to-be master reach outwards with their right hand and started to have their Command Seals shin to the color they pay tribute.

 _"Let Red/Black be the color I pay tribute to."_

The Red Masters and Black Masters kept going as the circle got even brighter.

 _"Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall."_

 _"Let the four cardinal gates close."_

 _"Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."_

 _"Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword."_

 _"Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail."_

 _"Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth."_

 _"An oath shall be sworn here; I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell."_

The masters spoke one part to the final while another speaks for his Mad Servant.

 _"Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos. For you would be one caged in madness. I shall wield your chains."_

The Command Seals shin even brighter and Servants were soon close on being summoned to fight in this Grail War.

 _"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"_

Within a powerful flash of white light shinning the whole area at the summoning locations. The Black Faction were now hold, Saber was summoned and now two figures appeared out of their circle in a kneel position to then stand before their master.

The first servant was a young man wearing a red hood, black face guard on his face, silver armor on his chest that goes to his shoulders that underneath has black long-sleeved shirt, red cloth on his waist that reaches to his lower legs, black pants and combat boots. His belt holds a two kantans in red sheath with black diamond designs, combat knives, scrolls, and other things that were hard to make it out.

The second servant was a young woman with long black hair tied into a pony tail that reaches to her knees and black ox color eyes. She wore a white kimono with a black belt at her waist, black leggie that reaches pass her knee, combat armored boots, and carried a kantan in a black sheath with red diamond designs on it.

"Greetings Master, Servant Savior, summon upon your request and I shall fight by your side," The red clothed servant introduced himself to his master, Rin Tohsaka.

"Servant Avenger summon by your request, Master. I shall follow you as you command," The black-haired servant introduced herself to her master, Illya von Einzbern.

The two mages were shock that they summoned not just one but two powerful sup class servants for this Grail War to be standing before them.

"Y-yes I am your master, Savior," Rin answered out of her shocked state of mind, showing her Command Seals to her servant which he nodded his head.

Illya allowed the Command Seals to shin on her body, showing her right of being a master to her servant. Avenger nodded her head in agreement and soon her eyes met with Savior's, getting the two grasped in shock and had their eyes widen.

"Naruto-kun/Satsuki-chan?" The two servants called out, testing if the other was who indeed they know.

Avenger or Satsuki walked over towards the young man to pull his hood down and reached for his face guard. She pulls the mask off, showing a handsome looking man that caused the two masters to blush on how good he looked. He was a prince touched by the goddess with his blonde hair that was golden as the sun and blue eyes as the ocean. He also has whisker marks on his cheeks that they wonder if they were real.

Satsuki smiled with small tears coming down her face as she finally meets with the man she loves once more.

Savior or Naruto was happy that he finally meets his love of his life and put his arms around her waist, holding after for so long. Satsuki answered with her arms wrapped around her lover's neck and their bodies were up against each other, not wanting to let go or leave the other again.

"I told we will meet again, my beautiful black rose," Naruto said as he held his lover in his arms.

"You were right, my red fox," Satsuki said as the two stay in the warm hug after so long.

Rin and Illya wanted some answers but choose not to question it now since it was a touching and heart warmly moment between the two servants and see that the two will get a long just fine.

But they still had one question on their minds; Who are they?

That question will be answered soon.

 **AN: I might add more into the harem and will show the full harem in the next chapter.**

 **Preview**

 _"That man is not to be trusted. He reminds of someone I dislike."_

 _"Agree and that woman has same scent as my mother. Truly not someone we can trust."_

 _"Amen to that sister, fox."_

 _…_

 _"En guard."_

 _"This should be interesting."_

 _…_

 _"It is nice to met you Ruler."_

 _"This cannot be?"_


End file.
